Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL III Episode 001
"The New Comrade and the New Threat" (新しい仲間と新しい脅威), is the first episode of the the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL III ''series. After the defeat of the Barian World, a new threat called Superior Entity appears revealing that was it the one who is after the Barian's misdeeds. After, in the Heartland Middle School, a new student appears! He's Kyosuke Ryuga, a very skilled duelist even able to defeat Shark with no effort. Summary The episode begins with four cloaked figures talking about the Barians' failure in a mysterious blue room. While the four are arguing, one of them (the "Superior Entity") sense the arrive of a duelist holding a great power, who is no other than Kyosuke Ryuga. So they decided to engage him in order to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and Astral, those who have defeated the Barians. But one of them (Kiiro) replies, saying that he is doubtful that Kyosuke is alright with following their orders. The Superior Entity replies to Kiiro saying that he knows him well, and that knows how to persuade him, then asks another of them (Aoi) to go to persuade Kyosuke. He replies "at your command" and goes. After Aoi's going, the Superior Entity says that is time to crush Yuma Tsukumo and Astal and gather the Numbers to save the world. In his house in Heartland City, Yuma Tsukumo wakes up. Realizing that he is late, he climbs down a rope from the attic into his bedroom. After arriving in the kitchen, he shout that he must hurry to arrive in time. Kari Tsukumo asks when he will learn to wake up in time, Yuma replies that is not the time and after taking the breakfast from Haru Tsukumo, he starts to run towards the Heartland Middle School. Arrived at school, he meets with Tori Meadows and Bronk Stone, which asks him if he knew that a student is just transferred in a third year class. He says that he wants to know him immediately, but Tori replies that is not the time because right now, they have classes. Meanwhile, Kyosuke Ryuga (who is no other than the transferred studend) enters into a third year classroom, after introducing himself to the classmates, he sits at a desk. After the classes, Rio Kastle,who was leaving school along with Shark, asks him if he knew that a student is just transferred. He says that he doesn't care about that, then Rio asks if it's possible that he don't care about anything. After that, Rio, who was distracted, collided accidentally with Kyosuke who was leaving school too. After his apologies, Rio has a crush on him and suddenly blushes. Shark asks her what's going on; ashamed, she replies nothing. Shark tells Kyosuke to pay more attention, then realizes that he is the transferred student. Kyosuke, regardless of Shark, tells Rio that she is cute, making her blush even more. Shark introduces himself, Kyosuke replies "nice to meet you" apologizing for had not noticed him, making him irritate. THIS SUMMARY IS INCOMPLETE Featured Duel: Kyosuke Ryuga vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle '''Turn 1: Shark' Shark Normal Summons "Big Jaws" (1800/300). As he Normal or Special Summoned a Fish-Type monster, he Special Summons "Shark Stickers" (200/1000) from his hand via its own effect. He overlays his two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. Shark detaches the overlaid "Big Jaws" to activate the effect of "Aero Shark", inflicting 400 damage to Kyosuke for each card in Shark's hand (Kyosuke 4000 → 2400). Shark sets a card. Turn 2: Kyosuke Kyosuke's opening hand contains "Cost Down", "Manticore of Darkness", "Beast King Barbaros", "Monster Reborn", "Freedom Bird" and "Threatening Roar". Kyosuke activates "Cost Down", discarding "Freedom Bird" to reduce all Monster Cards in his hand by 2 levels until the end phase. He Normal Summons "Manticore of Darkness" (2300/1000). Kyosuke activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Freedom Bird" (0/0) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Manticore of Darkness" attacks and destroys "Aero Shark" (Shark 4000 → 3600). Shark activates his face-down "Ghost Fleet Salvage" to Special Summon "Aero Shark" and its Overlay Units from his Graveyard, with their effects negated. Since a monster(s) is summoned, the effect of "Freedom Bird" activates, Special Summoning a second "Freedom Bird" from Kyosuke's deck (0/0). Kyosuke sets a card. Since it is the End Phase, the effect of "Cost Down" ends and the level of "Manticore of Darkness" returns to 6. Turn 3: Shark Shark overlays "Big Jaws" and "Shark Stickers" to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600). The effect of "Freedom Bird" activates again, and Kyosuke Special Summons the third "Freedom Bird" from his deck (0/0). Shark activates "Xyz Gift", drawing two cards as there are two or more Xyz Monsters on the field. As Kyosuke controls two monsters, Shark Normal Summons the Level 5 "Panther Shark" (1100/2000) without Tribute via its effect. As he controls a face-up "Panther Shark", he Special Summons "Eagle Shark" (1000/1800) from his hand via its own effect. He then overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Shark Fortress" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Shark equips "Black Ray Lancer" with "Sharkize", letting him treat it as a "Shark" monster and increase its ATK by 400 (2100 → 2500/600). Supposing that Shark is going to attack, Kyosuke activates his Face Down "Threatening Roar", preventing Shark from Attacking this turn. Shark sets "Icy Crevasse" and "Zeus' Breath". Turn 4: Kyosuke Kyosuke tributes his three "Freedom Bird" to Normal Summon "Beast King Barbaros" (3000/1200). The effect of "Barbaros" activates, destroying all cards on Shark's field. Kyosuke attacks directly with "Manticore of Darkness" and "Barbaros" (Shark 3600 → 1300 → 0) - Kyosuke wins.